Be My Valentine
by ICameISawIFailed
Summary: He always wanted to go to school on Valentine's Day morning and find a rose on his locker with a note from him. -STYLE-


_Starting Note: While I'm asexual (yes that means I'm through with guys. I'm neither gay, strait, nor bi) and I'm against Valentine's Day in general, I just couldn't resist writing this story. I read a status on Facebook that reminded me of how I used to feel when I was a naïve little middle school student. So, I just had to write this story. This is a Stan/Kyle (Style) story and contains yaoi (boy/boy romance). If Stan/Kyle (Style) and yaoi (boy/boy romance) isn't your cup of tea, please read no further than this note. If you like these sorts of things keep on reading. Enjoy and reviews are appreciated. Rated T for teen due to slight language and ideologically sensitive material._

_

* * *

_

Kyle Broflovski's emerald eyes were half-lidded as a kicked puppy expression fell over his pale face. He walked down the hallway of South Park Middle School, watching as all the other kids passed valentines, flowers, and even candies to the ones they admired. However, the redhead would never participate in such silly customs. Well, perhaps it wasn't as silly as it was depressing.

Don't misunderstand the circumstances; Kyle would love to be a part of such things. Not for the disgusting, stale chocolates in ratty heart-shaped boxes, not for the brightly colored flowers that only made his nose itch, and not even for the valentines that always had some corny sayings written inside the front flaps; he was in it for love, which he so desperately longed for.

The Jew always wanted to be a part of the celebration, but it was hard when every year you were alone. Not physically alone, that is. But, the type of alone that you feel when you have no one special in your life at such a special time of the year. Although, this wasn't exactly true for Kyle. He did have a special someone in his life; the problem was that the other person didn't know it.

Secretly, the ushanka-wearing thirteen-year-old had always hoped that one day he would walk into the school on Valentine's Day and his special someone would run up to him and take him into their arms. But that was just a silly little fantasy that Kyle knew would never come true.

He walked through another swarm of gaga, lovesick teens and finally made it to his locker without injury. He had always wished that on Valentine's Day, he would reach his locker and there would be a rose with a note from him taped to the metal. Yes, _him_. Kyle Broflovski was in love with another guy. The only thing that made this situation worse was the fact that he was not only in love with another guy, but that he was in love with his super best friend, Stan Marsh.

The heartbroken boy sighed softly as he stared at the naked metal of his locker door. Once again, there was no rose, no note, no hint or clue that suggested Stan had been anywhere near the locker. Kyle's heart broke even more (he seemed to lose a piece of his aching heart every Valentine's Day when this happened). He expected that if he looked around enough, he would see Stan giving Wendy what should be his rose, his valentine's letter, and his stale chocolates in a heart-shaped box.

No, wait, Wendy moved last year so that wasn't possible. Kyle still sighed with depression. Why did Stan have to be so damn sexy? He obviously must have found another girl within days of Wendy moving away. If so, why hadn't Kyle heard about this girl? The redhead's blood and temper was beginning to boil as he dwelled on the thought of his best friend with anyone but him.

"Fuck this, I'm being stupid," he whispered to himself, turning the dial on his lock. He pulled the lock away from the locker and opened the metallic door. He shoved a book inside angrily until he heard a small crunch. Surely he didn't have any bugs in his neatly-kept locker that would make such a sound. He quickly pulled the book away, noticing a small heart-shaped box, which was now dented and slightly torn from the harshness of the book slamming against it, lying in the corner of his locker. "What the hell? How did this get in here?"

He pulled the box out, opening it. He came face-to-face with those sickening chocolates, but somehow they made him smile. But wait, this could just be a joke. He had been tricked like this before many times over the years.

Once a girl had given him a rose right in the middle of class asking him to be her valentine in front of everyone. It wasn't until he agreed (which he really had no reason to do, other than his desperation to not be alone on Valentine's Day) and all her little friends busted out laughing at his expense. Soon, the snobby girls had the whole class was roaring with laughter.

The upsetting memory caused Kyle's brilliantly green eyes to sting with tears as he threw the box angrily to the ground. He stomped on it vigorously with his foot, panting angrily until the box was crumbled into a chocolaty mess on the floor.

"You're going to clean that up, Kyle, mmkay?" Mr. Mackey carelessly stated as he passed by the angered, red-faced adolescent. This only made the Jew more angry and annoyed.

"Hey, Dude," the redhead heard from behind him, he swiftly turned on his heels to face the sound. It was none other than Stan. "D-dude? Why'd you destroy your valentine?"

"Because, I can't take this holiday one more year. It-it's over something stupid really," the scarlet-haired teen's green orbs were still burning with tears. He refused to let them fall though; he didn't want his best friend to think he was a little pussy over something as stupid as Valentine's Day.

"I'm sorry," Stan stated with slight hurt in his voice. "I'll get you something else next year. You didn't crush the rose and valentine card too, did you?"

"Y-you? You gave me this?" Kyle sniffled softly, looking to the ground as he felt a tear slip down his face. He was surprised as the raven-haired boy grabbed onto his chin, tilting it upward so they met gazes.

"Yeah, I did. Why'd you smash it?"

"Because I thought it was just another joke like last year and the year before that… and the year before that."

"Oh, Kyle," the blue-eyed teen sighed, chuckling lightly, wiping a tear from his friend's eye. "Don't be such a gay-wad."

Kyle blushed deeply, almost wondering if his friend was betraying him.

"Don't you see, Stan? I… I am a gay-wad. I'm a total fag. I… I think I love you."

"Kyle, you should really read the valentine I gave you," the raven-haired boy with the navy blue cap smiled, removing the taped on rose and note from the inside door of Kyle's locker.

"How did I not see that?" The Jewish adolescent whispered to himself, blushing softly. He took the note from Stan's grip and opened it, afraid it would say something along the lines of "Haha, you loser" or "I can't believe you fell for this". But that was nowhere near along the lines of what the note read.

The blue-eyed teen smirked softly as he watched his friend's emerald eyes grow wide.

"Dude, please tell me this isn't a sick joke. Please tell me this is the real deal."

Stan slipped his hand onto Kyle's petite waist, caressing with his thumb gently.

"It's the real deal, Kyle."

Kyle began to tremble lightly as he let his arms hook around the other boy's tanned neck. They held each other in the tight embrace as the note fell to the floor. Neither of them noticed the paper falling, but it didn't matter as long as they were finally holding each other.

The note that now rested on the floor had managed to open itself up. The perfect hand-writing of Stan was printed on the front flap. The message was a simple five letters long: I love you, too, Dude.

* * *

_Ending Note: It is now almost five in the morning. What's so bad about that? Well, two things are bad about it. First, I haven't been to sleep yet and second, this story took me about three hours to write. Geez, I'm shocked how long this took. Oh well, as long as you guys like it, I guess it was worth it. Reviews are appreciated. Also, I only proofread this story three times, hopefully it's not too bad. Okay, I'm going to bed now. Night-night, fanfictioners! _


End file.
